


An Ending we Deserved

by shadesquadvip1



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Rise of Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars, TroS - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby, Reylo Week 2020, Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars - Freeform, World Between Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesquadvip1/pseuds/shadesquadvip1
Summary: Re write of the scene with Ben and Rey on ExogalBen is just NAPPING
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: REYLO WEEK 2020





	An Ending we Deserved

He was crawling now, chest aching as the bond started to withdraw from his mind. He finally reached her. “Rey?” he pulled her into his lap “I’ve got you” He looked around the dark cavern of the throne room and reached out into the force. He almost missed the whisper “it will take all the strength you have left”. He shivered and pulled her limp body to his chest reaching out to their bond. “Be with me”. His hand hovered over her torso and he poured himself into her. He thought of the first time they had met, when he had realized that she was the one he’d dreamed of since he was a child, he thought about the way her lips looked on their ascension to the throne room. He thought about her strength, her ferocity, her love, compassion and forgiveness. She was always there, always with him and he knew he’d wasted precious time but he would give anything for her to come back to him even for just a few moments. He felt a feather light touch against his hand and opened his eyes meeting the forrest green. She smiled and his heart stuttered, the bond hummed back to life and filled him with warmth. “Ben” she grinned placing a hand on his cheek. He was an avalanche of emotions and couldn’t put into words the things he needed to say but that was okay because she knew. Melting away every doubt and his thoughts of self loathing until he was sure they were together, in this life and the next. She leaned in and kissed him and he returned it hoping that he could make up for lost moments and chances that had slipped away before. They broke apart and he felt his lips stretching into a smile that he hadn’t experienced in years. “Rey”

He could feel himself fading and Rey’s face reflected what he knew was coming. He was exhausted and wavered, Rey held him strong but gently lowering him to the floor. Her hand clasped his tightly while he struggled to keep his eyes open. They fluttered and he could see her crouching over him, tears shining in her eyes like the stars that were framing her face. Without a word she came to him through the bond. “Save your strength” 

It felt like he was falling asleep and it took everything he had to fight through the clouds in his mind. “I’ll always be with you” She squeezed his hand tighter, tears falling from her face freely. “Ben, be with me” He knew he only had mere minutes left so he pushed the images and thoughts into her mind hoping that if he pushed hard enough they would cement there. 

Rey saw flashes from the Jedi texts “The World between Worlds”, a expanse of dark shadows littered with dark blue and purple portals that went on forever. She saw flashes of people and places she recognized within the portals, she saw herself and Ben much older than they were now, with a small raven haired boy between them. She saw their bond, a soft glowing golden light and followed it. She saw into a portal in which Ben died in battle and she light years away died too. She saw herself die, and Kylo Ren drop dead as well and she understood. They were two that were one and could not be without the other. The air around her whipped and whoosed and she was back still gripping Ben’s hand. 

He was still there but just barely, she was frantic and leaned forward kissing his brow. “Ben, if you go I will too, please don’t go” his eyes fluttered open and he smiled gently giving her hand a squeeze. “No one is ever really gone Rey, find me, I’ll be waiting.” Before she could protest she felt his grip on her hand relax and watched his chest as it stopped rising. She laid her head on his chest and waited for the force to take her with him as his body faded but it didn’t. She felt for the bond and realized it was still there, just faint and foggy. 

She gathered up his sweater and held it to her face breathing him in. Tears were falling down her face faster and faster as the minutes dragged on. She wanted to scream but she couldn’t find her voice. The temple around her was crumbling but she couldn’t will herself to move. 

“Go Rey” 

She whipped her head around but couldn’t see him. “Go” 

She sucked a breath and shuddered pulling herself from the ground. She summoned the sabers and tugged his sweater over her body so that it engulfed her. Making her way to the X-Wing. 


End file.
